


Girls in White Dresses, Ravagers in Red

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-15 03:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19603525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: A request on my Tumblr from @silvre-musgrave 😁Request:Hey there! This is LoveisYonduBlue’s other blog!! 💙 how about a Kraglin x reader where he crashes a wedding to rob the guests and it turns out the reader (the bride) got stood up at the altar?Thank you @silvre-musgrave for sending me this suggestion! I love my Kraggles 😍





	1. Wedding Crashers

It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. Your wedding day. You and your fiance had been together for 5 years and we’re finally tying the knot. However, as you prepared to walk down the aisle, you learned your fiance ran out on you. You were crushed and now here you sat in the room where you had gotten ready, sobbing and brokenhearted.

A knock on the door.

“Y/n? Honey, is there anything we can do?” your maid of honor asks.

“Just leave me be for a bit please,” you reply through tears.

Suddenly there’s screaming and sounds of gun fire. The door to the dressing room bursts open and a Ravager enters the room, gun pointing at you.

You sniffle and scoff, “Take what you want and be done with it, Ravager.”

It was supposed to be a cakewalk job. Crash the wedding of the daughter of the wealthiest man on Xandar and rob the joint. Kraglin was taken by surprise when you were so nonchalant about this robbery. He was honestly confused.

“Aren’t ya scared?” he questions trying to look intimidating, still pointing his gun at you.

“I’m too upset to be scared. The supposed love of my life stood me up. More accurately he was paid off to disappear. Take what you’d like. Except my jewelry. It belongs to my dearly departed mother and I’ll die before I hand it over,” you snark and glare at the lanky Xandarian before you. He was handsome for a space pirate. You especially liked his hair.

Kraglin looks back at the door and closes it before turning back to you and lowering his weapon. If Yondu knew he was getting sentimental he’d whistle his arrow through his heart in an instant.

“Thas real awful. I mean I don’t know ya, but a pretty thing like ya shouldn’t be dumped like garbage,” Kraglin murmurs.

Your eyes widen in surprise at the robber’s kindness. “I-uh. Thank you.”

Kraglin can hear Yondu shouting for him.

“Do ya got anything I can take?” he asks panicked.

"Me,” you reply.

“Wh-what?”

“Me. Take me. I have access to all of my father’s accounts, unbeknownst to him. He paid off my fiance to leave me. Help me get back at him. Take me away with you and I can get you and your crew billions of units. Just get me out of here. For good. Please,” you plead with him.

With no time for hesitation, Kraglin grabs your arm and positions you like a hostage, forcing you out the door. You pretend to be in distress and struggle against Kraglin. Your father sees you and shouts, but it’s too late. You and Kraglin are out the main entrance of the venue and quickly heading back to his M-Ship. Once inside the ship, Kraglin helps you get comfortable before firing up his ship to head back to the Eclector.

“Thank you for doing this,” you pause when you realize you don’t know his name. “I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Kraglin. Kraglin Obfonteri. First Mate ta Yondu Udonta,” he tips his head at you in a polite gesture.

“Thank you, Kraglin. I’m y/n,” you reply.

"Pleasure ta meet ya, y/n. Let’s get goin shall we?”

"Please. As far away from this nightmare as possible,” you murmur.


	2. Meeting the Captain

You stay quiet beside Kraglin as you gaze out the windshield of his M-ship. The stars glimmer brighter than you've seen. For a moment your father and fiance's betrayal is a fleeting memory as you're entranced by the beauty before you. Kraglin gently clears his throat as he sets his ship to cruise control.

  
"Gergous isnit?" he asks casting a sideways glance at you.

  
"Yes. Absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen the stars like this," you reply softly not wavering your gaze.

  
"Ya must not get out much," Kraglin observes.

  
You shake your head, "You'd be right. My father kept a terribly close eye on me most of my life. I was kept under lock and key in our home. Outings were rare for me."

"Thas horrible. Thas no way fer anyone to live," Kraglin comments, surprise in his eyes.

  
"It wasn't always this way," you smile weakly and take a breath. "When my mother was still alive, my father was a different man. He was kind, endearing and spending every moment he wasn't working with us. It was wonderful."

  
Kraglin is quiet as you speak. You glance his way before speaking again, "I'm sorry. I'm sure my life story is the last you want to hear."

  
"Naw, iss okay. I don't mind," he gives you a small smile then turn his attention back to piloting his ship.

  
Soon you're docking into the hangar bay of the Eclector. Once Kraglin powers down his M-ship, he offers his hand to you, which you take.

  
"Now, ya need ta know Ravagers ain't exactly kind," he begins as he slowly leads you to the exit. "Cap, 'specially, can be rude, brash an', well, a jackass. But I promise ya, nothing bad will happen ta ya. Yer safe with me always," he assures you and gives your hand a light squeeze. " 'sides. The money yer offering w'll go a long way. We're greedy sonsabitches," he chuckles and you smile.

  
"As long as I never have to go back to Xander, I'm happy to give away my father's wealth," you tell him cooly, a smile still on your lips.

"That won't be a problem. Ready to meet the Capt'in?" Kraglin asks.

You give him a weary look, but nod in agreement. Kraglin escorts you off of his ship into the hangar bay then down several corridors. The train of your wedding dress sweeps against the dirty steel of the ship, but you could care less. Eventually Kraglin comes to a halt outside a door that reads 'CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS'. A wave of nerves crash over you and your hand trembles in Kraglin's.

"Hey, iss okay. I'll be here the whole time. Nothin' to be scared of. Promise," Kraglin whispers in your ear before thumping on the heavy door.

"WHAT?" bellows a gruff, irritated voice.

"Iss just me Capt'in," Kraglin shouts through the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in here Kraglin," the voice, seemingly less irritated instructs.

Opening the door, Kraglin ushers you inside quickly following behind you, shutting the door with a loud _thunk_.

"Who the hell is this?" Yondu questions as his red eyes bore into your very soul.

"Y/N," is all Kraglin says as Yondu looks you up and down.

"You kidnapped the bride?" It was a rhetorical question. Yondu moves closer to you, circling you. "Why didn't ya kill her?" 

The question makes your eyes go wide. "I-uh. I have money. Lots of it. I offered it in exchange to be taken away from Xandar," you explain, your voice soft and slightly shaky. But you had said the magic words **lots of money**. Yondu's lips curl into a mischievous smile. 


	3. Ditching the Gown for Ravager Red

Yondu stops circling you and looks you up and down again, licking his lips as he does so. You shiver slightly, but hold your ground under the Ravager Captain's steely gaze. 

"Lots of money, huh? Well, that changes thangs," he takes a long pause before asking, "How can I make yer stay aboard my ship more comfortable?" 

It would be easy for Yondu to take all of your dad's money right now and dump you off somewhere, not caring one bit what would happen to you. However, sometimes Yondu liked to drag things out. Yes, of course, he wants all the money, but he wants to see what else he can get out of your dad. More than that, what he can get out of you. 

Kraglin gives Yondu a look of surprise. Being kind wasn't exactly one of Yondu's most used qualities, but to ensure he got every cent of your father's money, he was going to make an exception for you. 

"That's kind of you Captain, but I'm not entirely sure how to answer that since I've only been aboard about ten minutes," you answer him honestly. 

The only thing you knew for certain was that you never wanted to go back to Xandar, but you also had no place to really go. You supposed you could ask to be taken to your mother's home planet, Terra. But what would you do once you got there? You would have no money and you wouldn't know anyone.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, ya can stay in here with me. My crew will know not to mess with ya, but I still don't trust 'em. Kraglin, find some clothes for her and somethin' to eat," he orders.

Kraglin seems like he wants to protest, but does what is asked of him and does it with haste, wanting to be sure not to leave you alone with Yondu for too long. It wasn't a jealousy thing. Kraglin and Yondu had shared plenty of females throughout the years. He knew Yondu would want you and that was fine, but you were new to them. New to the Ravager world. Kraglin wants to first and foremost see to it that you're safe and comfortable above all else, especially since Yondu had a tendency to be highly aggressive. 

While Kraglin found clothes and food for you, Yondu offered you a seat beside him at his table while he went over a couple of maps. Quietly, you observe the Centaurian. Your eyes sweep over his face, taking in his scars. You wondered about his story. Of course, you wouldn't dare ask. At least not right now. 

“What are you looking at?” you ask curiously.

“Maps. This one is of the galaxy Fornax and this is fer a planet called Gangalo,” Yondu replies without looking up.

"Are you planning another heist?" Now you were just being nosey.

Yondu nods his head, "An' a big one at that."

Before you can ask more, Kraglin returns with a pair of dark red leather pants and a black tee shirt along with a tray of Xandarian fruits.

"Here ya go," Kraglin hands you the clothes after he sets down the tray. "Ya can change in the washroom there," he tells you and points to a door across the room.

"Thanks, Kraglin," you take the clothes and head into the bathroom to change out of your wedding dress. Once inside you realize you can't unbutton or unzip your dress by yourself.

"Hey, Kraglin?" you poke your head out, "Would you give me a hand please? I can't exactly get this damn dress off by myself," you inform him, your cheeks flushing a little.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, y/n," comes the sheepish reply. 

Kraglin joins you in the bathroom. Your back is to him and he sees the problem. There's a zipper for your dress, but also a ton of buttons. He swallows hard as he shakily begins the task of freeing you from your gown. Both of you are quiet, the only sounds in the room are yours and his breathing and the rustling of your dress. Bit by bit you feel the dress loosen around your body as Kraglin's nimble fingers work diligently. 

"Thanks, Kraglin for helping me. For everything really," you whisper.

"It's no trouble," he mumbles as he continues to work your dress. 

When the buttons are undone, Kraglin slowly unzips your dress, stopping at the small of your back. His breath hitches seeing your bare back. You skin looks soft and inviting. Absentmindedly, Kraglin lightly drags his knuckles along your spine. His touch is tender and it sends a delicious shiver up your spine and a warmth between your legs. It felt like ages since you had been touched anywhere on your body so affectionately. It felt wonderful to you. Your eyes close as Kraglin's fingers continue their journey along your back and bare shoulders.

"There ya go. That oughta do it to get ya out," Kraglin snaps himself and you back to reality. 

"Thank you," you say again as he scrambles to leave you alone once more. 

A discontent sigh leaves your lips. You want Kraglin's hands back on you. 

"What's the matter with you?" you hiss to yourself as you shimmy the dress down your hips. 

Surely you weren't falling for the pirate. Were you? No. Of course not. That would be ridiculous.

"You're just craving affection. Pull yourself together," you scold yourself as you change into the clothes Kraglin provided for you. 

Once you're dressed, you remove the pins from your hair, allowing it to cascade down your shoulders. Picking your dress up off the floor, you exit the bathroom.

"Can I take that fer ya?" Kraglin offers.

"Please. You can throw it away. I have no use for it anymore," you murmur and hand him your wedding gown then sit down. 

You weren't particularly hungry so you picked at the fruit in front of you. Kraglin rumples up your dress and tosses it near the bedroom door then takes a seat beside you. 

"Is there anythin' else I can do?," he asks.

"No. Thank you though, Kraglin," you give him a half hearted smile. 

Suddenly there's a knock at Yondu's door.

"What is it?" Yondu hollers.

"Sorry to interrupt Captain, but we've received intel that the Nova Corps has already issued warrants for the arrest of you, First Mate Kraglin and the other Ravagers who crashed that wedding. We're heading to the nearest jump point to start out running them, but we're also preparing to engage on your orders, Captain," came the gruff voice.

"We'll be right there," Yondu yells through the door then turns back to you and Kraglin, "Kraglin to the bridge with me. Y/n, ya stay put fer the time bein'." 

You nod your head and watch them leave. You really hope the Nova Corps doesn't find you. You were not going back to your father. 


End file.
